Aura Quest: Arceus island
by PokemonKnight2000
Summary: Sensu the Infernape sets off with Sorrow the Greninja, Rocko the Lucario and Sparky the Pikachu, to find the 6 Aura stones and use the power to defeat Yveltal before Adonis the shadow Blaziken finds them all and becomes immortal. This is also a love story for Sensu and Sorrow.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! I have finally released my first story. But I'm working on the chapters. In the** **meantime,** **I have put together an introduction and list of characters in the story. Hope you like them!  
Note that I don't own the rights to the Pokémon franchise or references to anime and abridged shows. See you soon!**

* * *

Introduction

Long ago, in the final wars of Arceus island, a winged Pokémon of destruction called Yveltal suddenly appeared. It's destructive power was unleashed all over the corners of the earth. The Pokémon who fought against one another tried to stop the beast, but they were unsuccessful and were turned to stone. All was lost, until one Pokémon stood up against the beast, summoning all his strength to seal it away for good. But summoning all his strength made him pay a terrible price. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do. But as he was dying, Xerneas appeared right before him and granted him his wish, "Restore life on the island." Xerneas summoned it's strength and restored life to Arceus island. Before Xerneas left, it granted the Pokémon eternal life. Now the Pokémon still wanders around the island choosing a leader to lead a group of heroes to victory when the beast is unsealed. That Pokémon is the ninja hero.

* * *

List of characters

Sensu - an Infernape who wonders around Arceus island to become a hero and guardian  
Sorrow - a Greninja who journeys with Sensu to find the Aura stones and grant amazing power beyond anything any Pokémon could imagine. Along the way, she begins to have feelings she never felt before...  
Monsoona - Sorrow's older sister (who's actually a year older than her) and a thief who is very famous. Don't ask why, but I think she needs to put on trousers...  
Rocko - A Lucario who travels with Sensu and Sorrow to find the Aura stones with the help of his best buddy Sparky.  
Sparky - A Pikachu who is best buddies with Rocko and journeys with him, Sensu and Sorrow to find the Aura stones.  
Adonis - A shadow Blaziken who searches the island for the Aura stones to grant himself immortality and rule the island. (Yes, he looks like Cherryredimp's mega Blaziken, but I call him shadow Blaziken. Sorry Cherryredimp, for borrowing him. It's just he's in the story.)  
Ash - An Ash-greninja hybrid who chooses Sensu to find the Arceus stones before Yveltal is unsealed.


	2. Prologue Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry my first chapter took so long, but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 01:

Prologue chapter

It was a quiet night in a dark forest. The shadows of the trees were shown in the moonlight. Everything was silent and still, until a Pokemon jumped from tree to tree, panting hard as she jumped at incredible speed.

 _'Got to lose him. Got to lose him.'_ She kept repeating in thought. She jumped to a higher branch of a tree, still holding on to a blue orb that has a red dot in it. _'Got to lose him. Got to lose him. Got to- Oh no!'_

She landed her feet on top of what it seems like a cliff. She was in a dead end, with nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. She was trapped.

 _'Crap! What should I do now?'_ She thought.

"So you're trapped at last. Ha, ha, ha." Laughed a voice behind her. She turned around to see a different type of Blaziken. "I always know you would take a wrong turn."

"Stay back!" snapped the Pokemon in the hood.

"Or what?" asked the Blaziken. "You'll beat me up with your water shuriken? Ha! That won't work for a shadow Pokemon like me."

"Just stay back," the Pokemon said. "I won't let you have the aura stone."

"Oh come on frog's legs," teased the Blaziken. "I only want it for immortality."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she shouted angrily.

"Ha, ha, ha! Makes you mad when I said it is SUCH a laugh!" laughed the Blaziken. Then he said, "Come on now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choose one. But I warn you. This punch will make you faint instantly."

The Pokemon stepped back as the Blaziken approached her. What can she do? She needs to lose him.

Just then, she slipped as she cried, "WHOA!" and screamed as she fell into a river, still holding on to the blue orb.

"Dammit!" the Blaziken shouted as he watched her fall into the river.

SPLASH! She splashed into the river and out of sight.

"Grrrr! Now, I lost her." He growled. Then he noticed a red crystal on the ground. "Huh?" He picked it up and saw a fire shaped symbol on the crystal. He smiled at it. "A Firium Z, huh? Ha, ha, ha! Cunning Greninja. I should thank you for this. Now I'll get immortality very easily." The Blaziken's laughter was echoed through the island.

* * *

"*Yawn!* Man, am I all tuckered out!"

An Infernape was getting tired after eating his bowl of berry soup. He was sitting on a rock by a tent that he put up and a pot that sits on the camp fire. He had quite a great day during his journey around the island. He helped a village capture a wild tauros that was running wild, then he saved baby Rowlets from a flock of spearow that were picking on them and attacking them, next he stopped a group of thieves from stealing berries from Chestnaught's family and finally he defeated a rampaging charizard that only wants to be taken care of, although he told him that he should show kindness to others like saying "please" and "thank you."

"We'll, better wash myself off before getting off to sleep," the Infernape said.

He stood up and turned to the river, only to see a Pokemon with a hood on floating on it. It looked unconscious.

"HOLY CRAP!" he cried, and dived into the river. He swam as fast as he could to it.

He took the Pokemon into his arms and asked, "Hey, are you alright?" only to hear female groans in pain.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll help you out." and he swam back to the camp site, carrying the Pokemon with him. As soon as he was back at the camp, he wrapped the Pokemon warm in a blanket and placed her at the camp fire. Then he went into the forest to get oran berries.

A few moments later, the Pokemon woke up to find herself at a camp site. She thought to herself, _'How did I get here? How_ am _I still alive?'_

Suddenly she heard grunts far behind her. She turned around to see an Infernape carrying a lot of Oran berries.

"Ugh! Maybe next time in need to bring my pot once I cooled it down," grunted the Infernape. He was too busy carrying the Oran berries, he didn't notice a stone on the ground and tripped over as he cried, "WOAH!" then "Oof!" as he crashed into the ground, Oran berries rolling everywhere around him.

"Aw, man!" he groaned annoyingly. Then he noticed the Pokemon dashing at him with glowing hands.

 _'She's using aerial ace on me?!'_ he thought. He quickly dogged her attack and quickly restrained her to the ground.

"What is your problem?!" he snapped at her.

"Get off me!" the Pokemon snapped back.

"Not until you calm down," he said. "I'm not after anything you have."

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically.

"It's true! I only help those in need. And I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"I don't need help you-" she was cut off by her groans of pain. She was seriously injured all over.

The Infernape released her and got off her. He took an Oran berry and offered her one.

"Here," he said. "Eat this, and it will heal you up."

 _'He's... not trying to hurt me,'_ she thought. She now understood he's trying to help her. She took the Oran berry and ate it. Her wounds were healed very quickly as she tried to get up, only to fall to her knees.

The Infernape helped her up and took her back to the camp. He helped her sit by the fire and then sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" The Infernape asked the female Pokemon.

"Yeah," she replied. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," said the Infernape. Then he realised the hood she's wearing. "Hang on. I recognise that hood before."

"Huh?" said the Pokemon.

"Sorrow, is that you?" the Infernape asked.

Just then, the Pokemon realised something when the Infernape said her name. Is it really him? Is it really Sensu?

"Sensu?" she said, surprised.

"Sorrow!" exclaimed Sensu, hugging the Pokemon. "It is you!"

The Pokemon's hood suddenly went down on its own revealing Sorrow as a Greninja, blushing red. She hugged Sensu back.

"Oh, Sensu!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Sensu pulled himself from the hug and said, "It's me alright. You look different from when we're kids."

"Yeah, it's been a long while." said Sorrow.

"How have you been since the last time we met?"

"Oh, it went well. Although I had some problems with my sister and her-"

Then suddenly, Sorrow realised she wasn't holding the aura stone. She must have dropped it when she crashed into the river.

"Oh, crap!" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Sensu?

"I must've dropped the aura stone."

"The what?"

"The aura stone. It gives you great power to attack even harder."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but now I lost it." she hung her head down in shame.

"Hey, don't be upset," said Sensu. "I'll help you find it in the morning. Besides, it's too late to find it at night."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Sorrow, letting out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry," said Sensu. "Everything will be okay. You always know it will be, right?"

Sorrow looked at him again, and nodded. Sensu took the blanket from the ground, wrapped Sorrow warm and took her inside the tent. He then wrapped himself with another blanket, then stared into Sorrow's eyes as he started to drift off to sleep. Sorrow also stared into his eyes as she drifted off to sleep too. And then (you guessed it) the two Pokemon were in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **And it's done. The second chapter will come soon. Be patient. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Childhood Memories

**Alright, here's chapter 2. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 02

"Childhood memories"

Sensu was right when he and Sorrow found the aura stone in the river, after they had berry soup for breakfast in the morning. At first it was hard to find, but they still kept looking until Sensu found it and picked it up to show Sorrow. She was relieved to find it in safer hands again.

"Thanks," she said as they got back to the camp. "I owe you one."

"Yeah," said Sensu. Then he asked, "But what really is an aura stone?"

Sorrow stopped in her tracks and Sensu did too, then she asked him, "What do you mean?"

"I know that they boost up your power," said Sensu, "but whatever purpose they have really makes me curious about them."

Sorrow went silent for a moment. _'What should I do?'_ she thought. _'Is it really okay to tell him the truth?'_

"Well, I was told that they had one purpose," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sensu.

"I was told that a legendary Pokemon named Arceus, created the stones and scattered them to six parts of the island. Then he made a temple of the aura stones for the one that has collected them all. I was also told, that the one who collects all the six stones, will be granted power beyond our world."

"Beyond our world?" Sensu was getting interested now.

"Yeah," said Sorrow. "I wanted to gather the stones show I can journey with you as friends, and fight together with our powers combined."

"That sounds cool!" said Sensu.

"Yeah, but then a shadow Blaziken appeared when I took the first stone and chased me to a cliff. I thought I was done for, until I fell into a river and went unconscious. That's when I woke up to find myself at your camp and you helping out with the Oran berries you gathered."

"Hey, what can I say?" he said. "Always trying to help any Pokémon in need."

"Yeah, you always say that," said Sorrow in a sassy tone.

"Oh stop it," laughed Sensu.

"Make me," she laughed.

Sensu put an arm around Sorrow's back and pulled her closer as they laughed together. Then she forced her weight on him, that he fell to the ground, pulling her with him. Then they laughed again for a moment until they looked each other in the eyes, smiling.

"Just like old times," she said.

"Yeah," said Sensu. "I miss those memories so much."

"Yeah," said Sorrow. "I miss them too."

"Yeah. Now how about we pack up and head for the next village?"

"Sounds good." Sorrow got off Sensu and pulled him back up, then went back to the camp to pack up.

* * *

"Sensu! Sorrow! Good to see you again!"

Sensu and Sorrow were greeted greatly by a mighty Incineroar, in an enormous restaurant filled with different Pokemon you can name (instead of the legendaries, they only watch the Pokemon).

"Hey there, Mighty!" greeted Sensu. "How's the family?"

"Doing great," beamed Mighty. "Me and my wife Maya got closer together ever since that honeymoon you suggested."

"So the honeymoon went good as planned?" asked Sorrow.

"Well," said Mighty, "we did have a talk, an eat and drink thing and then we did a *wolf whistle*."

"Woah!" said Sensu and Sorrow together, knowing what he meant.

"Don't whistle THAT in public," she said.

"You know we get uncomfortable when you whistle like that," added Sensu. "And some of the other Pokémon could... You know..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, sorry," apologised Mighty. "I always thought that it was better than saying it."

"Oh, right," said Sensu. "Look, we need to stay at your house tonight."

"Of course, my friend!" said Mighty brightly. "I mean, what for?"

"Well, Sorrow wanted to have a chat with Maya and I need to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" asked Mighty.

"Well, it's best I might not say it in public, even though the other's don't care," said Sensu.

"Okay," said Mighty. "If you want a table, it's over there." He pointed at an empty table at one of the windows.

Sensu and Sorrow thanked Mighty, and went to the table. They sat down and talked about what to do next.

"I haven't had any plans during my journey around the island," said Sensu.

"Me neither," said Sorrow. "Man, how long has it been since we last met?"

"Must've been 16 years. But still we have those memories, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Sorrow looked back to her past from when he met Sensu as a chimchar while she was once a froakie. She was being chased by a flock of spearow, until she was at a dead end. She felt helpless to do anything as they slowly approached her. But just as they were ready to attack her, Sensu swooped in from a vine and kicked one of the spearows. Then they turned terrified of him as he warned them never to pick on them again, or he'll bring his father to have a strict conversation with your parents. As soon as they're gone, he looked at the froakie realising she was still frightened.

"Hey, are you alright?" the young Sensu asked.

"Um...uh..." the frightened froakie was too scared for words.

"It's okay," said Sensu, smiling at her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to help."

"A-Are you sure?" the froakie asked, unsure she could trust the Chimchar.

"Yeah. I even got an Oran berry for your injury. Hang on a sec." Sensu picked an Oran berry from his bag and showed it to the froakie, convincing her to eat it.

The froakie took the Oran berry and took a bite. She felt better as her injuries have been healed. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," said Sensu. "What's your name?"

"Sorrow. And you are?"

"Sensu. Call me Sensu."

"Sensu, huh? Such a nice name."

"Aw, you really think so?" Sensu blushed.

"Yep. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome. Is it okay if we have a chat for a while?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sorrow and Sensu had a chat with each other about what they do, what they eat (obviously) and what their parents do. It was a lovely chat, but it was also the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

As they grew up throughout the years, they were having good memories of one another. There was a time when they and their families got together to celebrate the millennium of Arceus ever since he created this world and his island named after him. Then when they are frogadier and monferno, there was a time when Sorrow calmed Sensu down while he cried a river of tears ever since his father died. Then he did the same to her when her mother died as well. Then they helped Mighty the torracat and Maya the braixen get together as a couple. And finally they stopped a gang of thieves stealing the village's ancient stone made from Arceus. That made them heroes.

Then one day they decided to go their separate ways as they left the village. They hugged each other farewell and went their own ways, knowing one day they will meet again.

"Hey, Sorrow," Sensu's voice snapped Sorrow back into the present. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, I was just looking back at out memories. That's all," she said, blushing red.

"Hey, it's alright," said Sensu. "I have our memories too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Now what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"Well, I suggest that we find the aura stones, first thing in the morning."

"Why?" asked Sorrow.

"Think about it," said Sensu. "You said you wanted to journey with me once you've obtained that power. So I suggested that if we find the rest of the aura stones, we could-"

"Aura stones?! cried a voice that made them both jump. They turned and looked for whoever said that.

"Sparky! What did I tell you about raising your voice?" They stopped looking and saw a pikachu with a lucario beside him. Then they looked back at each other.

"You had to spill the beans," said Sorrow, looking and feeling irritated that he said that.

"Hey, I thought no one cares about the aura stones in here!" protested Sensu.

While Sensu and Sorrow were arguing, the pikachu and lucario had a conversation about what happened.

"But he mentioned the legend!" he said.

"It doesn't matter," said the Lucario. "I kept telling you that you shouldn't raise your voice in public or at night. It could get you into trouble. I mean look." He pointed at the two Pokémon arguing about what happened too.

The Pikachu felt ashamed of what he did. He looked at the Lucario and nodded. Then they went to the two Pokémon.

"Hey, guys?" The two Pokémon stopped arguing and looked at the pikachu. "I'm sorry, I raised my voice about the aura stone." He bowed at them while apologising. "I just can't help but wonder that you know them."

"Well, yeah, we do," said Sensu. "But I'm the one who should be sorry. You see-"

"No need to explain," said the pikachu smiling. "It's okay. And how do you know the legend?" He sounded curious now. Then he was pinched by the ear by the Lucario. "Ow!"

"Okay, Sparky, that's enough" said the lucario. "Sorry about that, he gets curious when he meets people who know the aura stones very well as we do."

"So you know about them?" asked Sorrow.

"Know them? Of course we know them," said the pikachu. "My names Sparky, and this lucario is my best buddy Rocko."

"I'm Sensu," introduced Sensu.

"And I'm Sorrow," introduced Sorrow.

"Nice to meet you two," said Rocko.

"Ah, I see you two meeting Sparky and Rocko, eh?" said Mighty when he approached the group.

"How did you know them?" asked Sensu.

"Oh, didn't you know? Your old pal Mighty, had made two more friends while you two were away from the village."

"Wait, what?!" Sensu and Sorrow said together.

"Yeah, it's a pretty long story," said Mighty, rubbing his head. Then he asked, "Care to listen to it?"

 _'Oh boy,'_ thought Sensu. _'I don't think I'm gonna like this.'_

* * *

 **And, chapter done. I'm sorry but I have to be on hiatus until May. In the mean time type in reviews of what you guys think of the story so far. Until May, see you around!**


	4. Amazing!

**Sorry for the long wait. I got the story back up and running again. Here's chapter 03. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 03

Amazing!

At his house, Mighty told Sensu and Sorrow the long story about Sparky and Rocko and how he met them, while Sparky and Rocko went to Maya's room to tell her that the other two had arrived. If you want to know about Rocko and Sparky, Mighty's story goes like this:

He met them on a very rainy day when Rocko was holding Sparky at his doorstep, and was told that he was very ill and needed some medicine to make him feel well again. Then Mighty told Maya that he needed berries for making medicine for Sparky, and it didn't take long for her to gather as many berries as she could find. Then they made the berry medicine together and gave it to Sparky, who drank it all in one go.

Half an hour later, he felt better after a 30 minute nap. Sparky and Rocko thanked Mighty and Maya and asked if they could stay since they have nowhere else to go. They agreed and in no time at all, they felt like family.

They had great days out by the river, helped each other out with the berry harvest and told stories about their past. But one story they loved most of all, was the legend of the Aura Stones.

* * *

"So THAT'S why you guys know," said Sorrow, amazed by his story. Even Sensu changed his mind about the 'Not going to like it' thing.

"Yeah, absolutely," said Mighty. "Although, they had some accidents that got them into trouble..."

 _Don't like the sound of that,_ thought Sensu, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorrow! Sensu!" Maya shouted in happiness as she came quickly down the stairs (Yes, she is a Delphox now. Get over it).

"Maya!" Sorrow and Sensu cried in surprised and in unison.

Rocko and Sparky also came down the stairs carrying some heavy spell books. Then without looking Sparky missed a step and tripped over, bumping into Rocko and making him trip over too as both the books they carried flew into the air. But Maya quickly managed to save both of them and the books with her magic spell.

"Oh dear, not again," grumbled Mighty, covering his face in shame.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sensu as he and Sorrow rushed to them, and helped them get on their feet.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Rocko. "Just a bit clumsy."

"Sparky and Rocko told me that you came here," said Maya. "What brings you two here?"

"We found this during our journey around the island," said Sorrow as she showed Maya the Aura Stone.

Sensu was confused about what Sorrow had said. She IS the one who found it after all.

"What do you mean 'We'?" he whispered to her.

"Play along, Sensu," she whispered back.

"Wait a minute," said Maya. "Isn't that...?"

"What is it?" Mighty uncovered his face and took one look at the Aura Stone. Then his mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe it. It's actually real!

Even Sparky and Rocko were surprised of what they found.

"WOW!" said Sparky in excitement. "It's really real!"

"But how did you find it?" asked Rocko.

"Well, it's a long story," said Sorrow, as she gave the stone to Maya for her to examine it.

"Aw! Another one?" said Sparky impatiently.

"What do you mean 'another one'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sparky thinks that long stories means secrets," explained Rocko. "He also get curious and impatient about them too. That's his way."

Sensu gave Sparky's head a gentle rub. "Look man," he said to Sparky, "sometimes long stories aren't meant to be told. They sometimes can be kept to themselves. You under stand that?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sparky said. Then he asked, "So what kind of aura stone is it?"

"This is a fire Aura stone!" exclaimed Maya. "I can't believe it!"

The four of them turned to her, while Mighty quickly got up and rushed to her to look at the stone.

"A fire aura stone!" he cried in happiness. "Amazing! It's so amazing!" He then bust into tears of joy. "It's...so beautifuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllll!"

"Uh..." the four Pokémon were a bit confused of his emotions towards the aura stone, instead of Maya. She didn't mind at all.

"Wait a minute," said Sensu, pointing at the aura stone. "How can you tell it's a fire one?"

"Touch it," Maya instructed, "and see for yourself."

Sensu touched the stone and suddenly a bright red flash filled the room. If you can see the outside of Mighty's house, you could see a bright red flash at one of the windows. It lasted for about a few seconds when the flash was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sensu.

Everyone uncovered their eyes after shielding them from the light.

"I don't know, but-" Sorrow's sentence was cut off by her gasp in astonishment when she looked at Sensu. Everyone did the same when they took a look at him. They can't believe what they have seen.

"What is it?" he asked. He then looked down at his clothes and was shocked by the sight of what he was wearing. He was wearing a set of ninja clothing (that is similar to Naruto's costume but with normal red for primary colour and crimson dark red for secondary colour) combined with silver knight armour for his arms, chest, legs and feet (like knight boots).

"A-a-amazing!" said Sparky.

 _What kind of power is this?_ thought Rocko.

"This must be the power boost from the aura stone," said Maya.

"Hang on, you know power boost?" asked Sorrow.

"I read it in 'Arceus' fables' that Arceus created these stones and scattered them all across the corners of the island. I've heard that there are six of them, only for a worthy hero to gather them and be granted power that can surpass every Pokémon and defeat all evil."

"Surpass EVERY Pokémon? Defeat ALL evil?" said Rocko. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, it isn't," Maya responded. "But, I wish I was."

"Well, I heard from Sorrow, that this power is beyond our world," said Sensu, "but I didn't hear of a 'worthy hero' thing."

"To be honest, there was no worthy hero," Maya paused for a bit, then she spoke, "until now."

"What do you mean?" asked Sorrow.

"I think this stone has found someone worthy."

What Maya said was all clear to Sensu. "Oh, I get it!"

"Get what?" asked Sorrow, Rocko and Sparky altogether.

"Guys," he announced, "I think I'm chosen to go on an aura quest!

* * *

 **That's it guys! That's the chapter! I'm working on future chapters now (either 7 or 12), so I'm free to answer any questions in the reviews. So leave a question in the review and I'll upload another chapter soon. Until then, see ya!**


	5. Intermission

**Intermission by the Author**

* * *

Hello! I'm here with an update on the story. I regret to inform you the readers that my story will be on hiatus for a long time. In the meantime I would like to tell you that Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon will come to 3ds on the 17th of November worldwide as a message and a reminder to Pokémon fans and players. Keep an eye out for the dusk Lycanroc event via Nintendo network (I think internet) on the release! And for those in the USA, the Pokémon movie: I choose you is coming to theatres. I heard them by news sites and fan sites for fans. I'm really sorry, and I hope I'll work on it as soon as possible. Until then, bye!


End file.
